My MR Story
by Dragongirl12345
Summary: A new flock has formed and their leader is out for Maximum Ride's blood! All her life she was told to kill Maximum and she was perfect for the job because the name always brought anger towards her. Will she complete this mission or will Max defeat her first.THIS IS RATED T BECAUSE OF FUTURE CHAPTERS!


Moon:Hey this is my first fanfic! During this story I will be joined by ...wait for it... Total!  
Total:Hello and welcome. I guess I will be joining ME!  
Moon: Oh shut up and do the disclaimers so we can get this show on the road!  
Total:Fine Moon doesn't own any of the Maximum Ride Characters but she does own hers!Happy?  
Moon: Yes.

My MR Story

I grinned at the white coats in front of me, they looked as if they would piss their pants at any moment. I had just finished the test and I guess they were afraid of what I could do."This is the first succusfully controlled avian-human" exclaimed one of them. "But do you really believe this one could take down the annoying Maximum Ride" the Director questioned them as she walked Ride I really hated her for some reason but it was like a sibling type of hate. Well at least some of my emotions are still there replied Ari. I mentally smirked at him. For some reason Ari was stuck in my head but he was ok I loved talking to him. Him telling me all about his stories about him chasing Maximum It was also an advantage because he told me what her weakness were not alot but enough to take her down.I shook my head and looked at the Director. I was ok with the Director if fact I was loved by the Director. She thought I was better than any other mutant here because I obeyed Some of the mutants called me a trador because I choose this side but I always shrugged them off. As far as I can see it as long as obyed I could do anything I wanted. The Director looked at me and smiled and I smiled right back. "Hey Night", she started "we might let you meet your new flock you would be in-charge of." I looked at here with joy and happiness . Joy because she called me my name I came up with instead of my experiment name and happiness because I finily get to meet some bird kids. I jumped up and down and took off the cords connected to me. I walked torwords the door and walked. I sighed tomorrow would be a long day. I shook my head and walked off to my room and yes I said room.

The Next Day...(7:30 am)  
I woke up and yawned. After stretching I looked over at the tray placed at my night stand. Eggs,bacon, and a biscuit. I started eating After devowering my food I headed out side to meet that new flock.

(Time Sikppp... 8:20)

I glanced around looking for the flock and after a few moments I thing I saw one. He was about my age which is around seven. He had electric blue eyes, night black hair that stopped at his shoulders He wouldn't look up the ground looked more interesting." Hey whats up with you looking for something for your dirt collection?" I asked him sarcastically After a while he looked up. His electric blue eyes meeting my golden ones. I smiled and showed him my wings. He awed at them. I always thought they were cool to they were silver on the top, black in the middle and gold at the bottom. The gold matched my eyes and the sliver matched my hair.I looked back at him and he gave my a toothy grin and he showed me his wings. I was ,to say the least, stunned. His wings were a perfect shade of brown with silver at the bottom." D..do you like them" he asked nervously I looked at him like he was crazy. I shook my head and he gave me a smile. We sat down and talked for awhile After a couple of minutes I asked him his name and he said he didn't have one."Don't have one. Everyone has a name I even gave myself one. Hmm... why don't you give your self one?" I told him. He sat there with a thougtfull expression and after a while he smiled."I got one how about Zachariah " He asked me. I thought about is and decided I liked the name." I like it. How about I call you Zack for short?" I asked him. He shook his head and then we both relised we just both made our first that we waited for the others.

(Time Skipp... don't you just love them! 2:30 pm)

I finily met all of the flock there was a total of six including me there was John he had brown hair with emerald green eyes. His wings were completely red with green specks. Then there was Jack he had blond hair with grey eyes. His wings were different colors mostly green, grey, and gold but they were was Kate she had blond hair with light brown and her eyes were a sea blue . Hair wings marched her eyes to. And last but not least was August she had deep brown eyes with black hair. Her wings also matched her eyes. I sighed thinking back one what the said about escaping and how I agreed.

Moon: I know it sucked but if I get at least two review I will post ze next chapter  
Total; Please Help Me!...Oh and review!


End file.
